A Wintery Prophcey
by Lolaleddir
Summary: COMPLETE! Holiday fic! Hermione Granger had never believed in forseeing into the future, but what happens when she 'foresee' a big change in her own life? What is the big change in detail? Will it come true? Read and find out!
1. Simple Wishes

Declaimer- The Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to a certain J.K.Rowling, that's all that I gotta say!

Dedication- I want to dedicate this to my friend Karen, who's a great friend I made this year. And even though she's moving to another state in a couple of month, I hope that we will always have the same Christmas!

A/N This is my first holiday fic, mostly because of a song called A Christmas to Remember, which inspired me to write this fic. I wish I could put the lyrics into the story itself, for it adds a lot to the feeling of the story, but I guess this will have to do. This first chapter is inspired by the song A Christmas To Remember by Amy Grant. That's all for now. Happy reading!

P.S Oh, if anyone know what's wrong with the last sentence of the first paragraph, please please inform me. It looks alright to me but the spelling check on my computer isn't agreeing. I know it's just one sentence but it's driving me nuts!

A Christmas to Remember

By Lola Leddir

Chapter One-Simple Wishes

It was dawn. A howling wind has risen during the night, battering the thatched roof cottage sheltered in the neighborhood- a neighborhood which now appeared to look like a scene within a Christmas card. Inside, a warming fire burns in the ancient stone fireplace, and beside the hearth sits a small bowl of milk, waiting for the house cat. On a cozy, weatherworn chair by the window, a woman sits, gazing out into the twinkling peaceful neighborhood. Everything looked beautiful. A purely white sheet of snow covered the entire village and Christmas lights shimmered and twinkled everywhere; red, green, blue, hold, all giving out a peaceful, almost magical glow.

The woman in the chair closed her eyes, trying to ignore the quiet excitement in the pit of her stomach. Something is going to happen this Christmas. She thought to herself. She didn't exactly know why she was thinking this way, but the feeling was inevidible. It just came to her naturely. She took another look out of her window. Of course this Christmas would be different and special, it would be the first Christmas that she ever had since she got out of school. Every Christmas at her school was memorable and now that she graduated, she would face the first Christmas without waking up in her dormitories, or opeaning her presents in the Common Room, or enjoying the feast that always awaited her in the Great Hall. Instead she would have friends over at her place, eat the things her friends bring ( since she's not much of a cook herself) and open presents under the single Christmas tree that still haven't been decorated.

You could say that things pretty much changed a lot in the wizarding world, but there are things that haven't been changed by time. Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Lived is still living and Voldemort is still at large. But even though her and her friends might as well as die the next day, they decided to celebrate Christmas. A day with no worries, no battles, no practicing jinxes. Just relaxing, chatting and enjoying each other's company.

Hermione Granger got up off her chair. She suppose she should start decorating the Christmas tree. It was after all, the morning of Christmas Eve and she still have much to do until her friends start arriving. Thinking of this, she started to walk toward her kitchen, thinking of getting some coffee, but then decided against it and took out a thin wooden wand, muttered something under her breath and took the cup of coffee that suddenly appeared on the little table by the crackling fire.

Looking around warily around the room, Hermione caught a glimps of herself in the mirror across the room. Comparing to the Hermione Granger who stepped on Platform Nine-and Three Quarters and rode her way to Hogwarts on the red Hogwarts Express for the first time as an first year, she had changed a lot. Her dark brown hair was no longer bushy and out of control. It obediently caresscaded down the small of her back, ending in soft curls. She had grown a few fair inches, and no one would have known that she was the bookworm know-it-all when she was at school. At the age of eighteen, Hermione had the job of an aurror, teaming up with, well, who else? Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her boys. Hermione had also changed emotionally. She no longer cared for Ron, one of her best friends romantically. They had gotten together during the sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, but at the end of the year, they had both decided to go their separate ways. Hermione now was desperately in love with Harry Potter.

Hermione isn't very sure how or when she first fell for Harry, but she did. She loved his deep green eyes, that had a mind of their own. Sometimes it flashed with anger, sometimes it sparkled with laughter and sometimes, rarely, it revealed the innocent and care-free person within masked by a young man who is filled with hatred and fear. A man that's been through way to much than it was ever to be nessary. She loved his compassionate smile, his desperation to be normal and his desire to avenge his parents' death and all those who he loved. Hermione couldn't explain it, but she loved Harry dearly. There was that special kind of spark that always triggered off when Harry was around. Whether righting by his side, or practicing spells, Hermione always knew that nothing could go wrong because Harry is there with her.

But the unfortunate thing was, Harry was absolutely clueless about how she felt. Then again, how could he know? He was Hermione's best friend for goodness sake! Additionally, how could Hermione and Harry get together is they have to chase Lord Voldemort almost every other day? No it would be better to just wait. Yet Hermione couldn't help it. All of her self-control vanishes when she sees Harry. I'll just have to wait and see what life have in store of me. She thought. She though again of the past Christmases she spend at Hogwarts. The snowball fights that she always had with her boys, the Christmas carols they ghosts always sang and the twelve tall Christmas trees that never filed to stand in the magnificent Great Hall. How she missed those carefree times, when it was just Ron, Harry and herself, when their biggest worries were homework and Snape. Now that the war had broken out in the wizarding world, chaos and fear was thick in the air and Hermione feared for the safety of her parents, her friends and countless innocent lives daily. It was a time of darkness, a time when you didn't know who would be dieing next. I've got to hold on to the good memories. Hermione thought.

POP! The sound of Apparating was heard in Hermione's living room. Hermione turned around and there, standing in the middle of the room wasRon.

" Hi!" Hermione said smiling. " You are early!"

" Yeah, I though I'd come by and see if I can help you with anything," Ron said.

" Yes that would be nice," Hermione said looking desperately at the still barren Christmas tree that could be seeing through the halls that lead to her living room.

" So? Planning to tell Harry how you fell about him this Christmas?" Ron asked, sitting down on the chair nearest to Hermione.

"Maybe" Hermione said, blushing furiously and looking away.

" Come on Hermione! You've been in love with him forever! Just tell him!" Ron said, now taking a sip of Hermione's coffee.

" I don't know Ron, It's not exactly the best time to tell him. I mean, with the war going on and stuff. Harry's been in a terrible mood and he wasn't supportive about the idea of celebrating Christmas. I'm just really confused right now."

" Don't mind him, he's just been a little crazy lately. We should find out if Moody died and possessed Harry,"

" Ha ha, very funny Ron." Hermione sad. " But really! I'm worried about him. He just seemed so tense about everything."

" Don't worry about it." Ron assured her," Now taking another sip of coffee. " I think Luna should arrive soon." He added thoughtfully.

" Speaking of Luna, how is she?" Hermione asked, smiling a little bit. After their breakup, Ron had been going out with Luna Lovegood. They were no a happy couple and also engaged.

" Great!" She's have a blast planning the wedding! What a –" Ron stopped, lost for words, " An unique wedding it's going to be."

" I wish you guys the best," laughed Hermione.

" Thanks, I'll definetly need it!" Ron said, laughing too. " I do love her though," he said after a while. " In a way, she is all that I never knew that I wanted and more," He said quietly.

" I'm really glad that you've found the place where you are truly happy," Hermione said sincerely.

" So am I," Ron said smiling at Hermione. " And now I wish you the best finding your own happiness,"

" Thanks Ron," Hermione said.

The two best friends hugged each other tightly

" Now how about that Christmas tree?" Hermione asked, pulling away.

" I am way ahead of you!" Ron said and ran into Hermione's living room, towards the undecorated tree.

" Don't knock anything over!" Hermione called after him.

" Okay!" Ron called back, which was followed by a crash.

Hermione smiled. Her Ron was still the same old Ron. Christmas was here.

A/N Well? What do you think? Please review and tell me!


	2. I Won't be Home for Christmas

Declaimer- Yes, I think we had already established the fact that J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and I don't. Is it nice to rub it in?

A/N Well, here's chapter two of A Wintery Prophecy. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. This second chapter goes along to the song I won't be home for Christmas by Blink 182. Please remember to review and happy reading! Lastly, I want to thank albinotreefrog for review my last chapter. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy this one.

P.S It had just occurred to me that today is Yule, so happy Yule everyone!

A Wintery Prophecy

By Lola Leddir

Chapter Two- I won't be home for Christmas

It was about four or five o'clock in the afternoon. The wind was knocking on the windows ever stronger and the sheets of snow had become thicker. The rooftops were adorned with icicles and inside the room everything was quiet. Hermione again sat in the weatherworn chair by the fire. Across from her sat Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Next to Luna sat Remus Lupin and Tonks. Next Ron sat Fred Weasley and Katie Bell and on Hermione's right sat George Weasley and Alicia Spinet.

Everyone had shown up, everyone except Harry. Hermione sighed. And there she was, daydreaming about her and Harry getting together this Christmas.

Ron cleared his throat. " Well," He said in a desperately cheerful voice. " Shall I go and see what's taking the old chap so long?"

No one answered.

" Okay then, ahem… I'll just go," Ron said and Disapparated.

It was five-twenty three. Exactly three minutes had past since Harry last looked at the clock on the wall. Unable to figure out what was distracting him from his reading of Defensive Spells to Dark Magic, Level Seventeen, he ran a hand through his hair and went back to his reading_. In the magical community, none is more deadly than the Avada_ _Kedavra Curse…._ Harry looked up again. It was still five twenty-three. It's no use!

Harry threw his book down on the sofa nearby and rubbed his eyes. All right, he admit it, he miss Hermione. The study session was just not the same without her. Without Hermione, there is no one snuggling up to him now and then next to the fireplace. Without her, there's no one muttering softly next to him when he's trying to read the last edition of Defensive Spells to Dark Magic. Without her, there isn't the scent of rose petals in the air- a scent that usually came from Hermione's hair. Without her, the study session was completely useless.

" _It's the season to be jolly,_

_Falalalalalalalala"_

A loud chorus of singing broke Harry out of his thoughts. Looking around annoyingly, he spotted a group of people outside his window. What rubbish! He thought as he watched the singers. How they can sing at a time like this was beyond him! Pushing everything out of his head, he cast a Silencio spell and went back to his reading again. Well, attempted to do so anyway. _But unknown even the greatest witches and wizard, there exist even a greater, more terrifying curse than the Avada Kedavra curse_. Harry rubbed his eyes, an excitement building up in the pit of his stomach. Maybe this is it! After all those times! He brought the book closer to his nose, but as he read on, something happened. The letters of the paragraph seemed to jump off the page and begin to rearrange themselves. Not believing his eyes, Harry brought the book even closer to his nose (if that was possible that is). The letters moved from here to there and finally came to a stop. Harry read the little passage that the letters formed.

_On the 18th winter of the chosen one's_

_He shall find the answer to his desire_

_Destiny's call is coming closer_

_He can forget but never ignore_

_Avoid he can try_

_But he's battling a losing fight_

_By the struck of midnight of the 24th_

_Love will take its course._

WHAT? What the heck is that suppose to mean? Harry screamed silently. As he pondered, something taped him sharp in the ribs.

" What the- Ron!" Harry jumped and faced his red headed best friend, Ronald Weasley.

" What are you doing here?"

" I'm here to get your sorry arse to Hermione's party of course! Come on! Everyone is waiting for you!" Ron said impatiently.

" I'm not going! I don't want to go!" Harry said irritably. He looked back to the weird passage in his book, but the passage had vanished. The text was back to the way when Harry first read it.

" Come on!" Ron said. " If you aren't going to do this for fun, at least do it for Mione."

" I hate it when you use Hermione against me!" Harry said but grudgingly pulled on his robes and attempted to flatten his hair. _That thing was probably a trick from Fred or George_. He thought and brushed the prophecy out of his mind.

" You look fine!" Ron said. " Are you going to hook up with Hermione this Christmas or what?"

Harry didn't say anything. " We've been over this Ron. I want to, but I can't. By loving her, I'll only end up putting her in danger, especially at a time like this."

" Harry, I know you've been through a lot and I don't blame you for being afraid, but giving up on love just isn't the way to go!" Ron said. " I can tell you, Luna showed me a great deal of stuff after we got together that I never knew before. Like-"

" Okay!" Harry said, stopping Ron. " I don't think I want mental images!"

Ron looked at him wickedly. " I totally wasn't going there! Or was I?"

Harry grumbled something under his breath.

" But seriously Harry, as your best friend, since you see Hermione a little more than a best friend now, I absolutely and totally advice you to go after what you desire. Not the one in your head, but the one in your heart."

_Desire?_ '_He shall find the answer to his desires'. That was what the prophecy had said._ Harry thought. _What are you talking about Potter!_ Another voice sounded in his head. _Haven't we already established that thing in the book was not a prophecy but a prank?_ _What is the matter with you!_ With that Harry's temper began to rise.

" How can you ask that of me?" He asked." You've never faced Voldemort! You never had to watch him kill all those people that you cared about! Never watch him destroy all

those families. You never lost someone to him!"

Ron was taken aback by Harry's sudden outburst. " But that's just it Harry!" Ron said. " In our second year, you said you felt like a second Voldemort, but you are not. The fact that you can love and care for those destroyed families and loved ones. The fact that you have love within you, that's what differ you from Voldemort! It's just as Dumbledore had said! The single power that Voldemort cannot understand is love and if you give up on love, then all will be lost!"

" I'm not giving up on love! I'm just keeping my heart in check! I love Hermione and I don't want her to end up like Sirius, Professor Dumbledore and your own sister, Ginny!"

Harry retorted back and then regretted mentioning Ginny. Ron's face had suddenly turned cold and he was silent. He thought about his little sister Ginny, who was killed by Lord Voldemort himself.

" Well, then, I guess I have lost someone to Voldemort after all," Ron said quietly, his voice shaking slightly.

" I'm sorry," Harry said. " That was wrong of me."

" Whatever," Ron said. " Listen, I'm going back to Hermione's. Come if you want," and with that, he vanished.

Harry sighed and Disapparated.

A/N- Well, that's it for chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it. I know Harry is acting kind of jerky right now, but that's what a good story need right? A conflict! Please review and tell me what you think. Happy Holidays!


	3. Realizations

Declaimer- I've said it many times and I'll say it again. Harry Potter with its wonderful amazing universe does not belong to me! (Cuts a wound in my heart every time. Sniff Sniff)

A/N- Well, I was going to update every other day, but it had just occurred to me that Christmas is next Monday, so I panicked. I have at least two more chapters planned not counting this chapter. So that's why I'm updating so soon. Please, note the emphasize on PLEASE review my story and tell me what you think of it. I'd love to hear from all of you, even if it's just a simple happy holidays or something really stupid like " I want socks for Christmas".

Special Thanks- Special thanks to **CharmedNightSkye**, **A Great and Terrible Beauty**, and **butterflygoodbye** for reviewing my last chapter. You guys are the best and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A Wintery Prophecy

Chapter Three- Realizations

With a resounding POP! Ron appeared.

Everyone looked up.

"Well, is he-" Hermione started to ask but then stopped, for Harry had just appeared right next to Ron, looking glum.

" Well, yeah…" she finished lamely.

" Hi everyone," Harry said unenthusiastically. What with the trees and presents just seemed so pointless!

_Why can't they understand?_ Harry asked himself. He didn't know why his friends were wasting their time celebrating Christmas.

" How are you Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Harry lifted his eyes to meet hers. How he'd love to kiss those lips. Running a hand through his hair frustratingly he said, " fine."

" Great!" Hermione said, finding that the gift of speech had failed her. She looked around helplessly.

Taking a pity on her, George said, " Let's go get that food!"

" Yeah okay!"

" Cool with me!"

Everything went great after that. Well, except for the fact that every time Hermione looked toward Harry, he was either sulking alone or listening to someone who's trying to persuade him to getting into the Christmas spirit.

" Harry come on! I didn't drag you all the way here just so you can get everyone down!" Ron whispered to Harry, deciding that he'd forgive him for his earlier mentions of Ginny while handing him a butterbeer.

" I'm not really in a partying mood," Harry grumbled.

" Well, get in a partying mood!" Ron said impatiently.

" I can't!" Harry bursted out.

Everyone stared up at Harry.

" You can't what Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I can't do this!" Harry yelled, frustrated.

" I can't go on pretending that I'm having a good time! I can't go no pretending that Voldemort isn't getting more powerful by the second! And I can't keep pretending that all those people out there aren't dieing, that mum and dad, Ginny and Sirius would still be dead even if I didn't exist!"

" You know that's not true Harry! You don't really believe that!" Hermione cried, now her eyes flashing with tears.

" Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't believe!" Harry rounded on Hermione.

" Mate! Get a hold of yourself!" Ron said in a dangerous tone.

" I am so sick of Voldemort taking everything that mattered in my life away from me! The finale battle between light and darkness is coming and I'm going to make a difference this time! I'm not going to stand there and watch one of you die in the hands of Voldemort and I'm going to avenge on all that Voldemort had taken away from me! You guys can pretend that nothing is happening out there all you want, but I'm leaving!" and with a furious glare at Ron and Hermione, Harry Disapparated.

The sun had finally set; it's last rays of gold disappearing behind the dark clouds, as the sky grew ever dimmer. A peacefulness washed quietly throughout the village as house after house turned on the Christmas lights once again. The town now looked as it did so on that very same dawn when Hermione first pondered about her love for Harry. The lights twinkled and flashed, but this time, instead of a glimmer of hope, it became a mockery. A reminder of what could have been.

Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong for Hermione that Christmas. No one knew just quite what to say after Harry's departure. With tears silently rolling down her cheeks, Hermione quietly walked up to the window where she was staring out just approximately 12 hours before. She closed her eyes painfully, hiding her face from her friends.

" Harry's right," she said quietly, breaking the awkward silence between everyone.

" Why are we celebrating while millions of people are dying right now?" She asked, more to herself rather than the rest of the group.

" Ignore him Hermione," Angelina said.

" Harry's just been a gigantic git. We all think that celebrating Christmas is a great idea. Just because we are at war doesn't mean we can't enjoy our lives!" Ron said, looking at the others.

They immediately began to murmur their agreements.

" But is we don't practice and learn right now, we might now be able to enjoy ourselves because we will be defeated!" Hermione argued, looking very much like she was trying to convince herself. " Let's call it a night guys," she sighed and said, meeting her friends in the eyes for the first time.

Ron looked like he wanted to argue, but Lupin kicked him and shook his head slightly. Defeated, they all nodded and Apparated out one by one.

Ron Apparated into Grimmauld Place and took an angry look around the house. Failing to find the thing he was he was looking for, he stormed through the kitchen and pounded up the stairs.

" Harry!" He screamed loudly. " Come out, you gigantic git! What is the matter with you?! Did Voldemort curses damage your brain?" He pushed open the door, where Harry usually stayed and found Harry on the bed, his face in his hands.

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively, all his anger forgotten.

" I messed up big time mate," Harry said sadly. " I had to have a got at her! What is wrong with me? Why didn't I just keep my stupid mouth shut and pretended to enjoy that dumb party?"

" Harry," Ron said, all his remaining anger melting like cheese and transforming into pity. " It wasn't entirely your fault."

Harry looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Okay, maybe, it was your fault, but you know…" Ron stopped awkwardly.

" No, actually, I don't," Harry said, a small grin appearing on his face, and then the grin suddenly disappeared as he thought of Hermione's teary face. " I don't know what to do. How am I suppose to fix this?" Harry asked Ron desperately.

" Go and apologize." Ron said gently. " Hermione will understand. She's been stuck with you for ages," He said. " And that was not an insult," He added hastily.

" Yeah, I think I'll go!" Harry said. He stood up and faced Ron." How do I look?"

" Like a gigantic git who's ready to attempt to apologize to the one person he had always loved," Ron said, half joking and half serious.

" Thanks," Harry said, laughing.

" You are very welcome!" Ron said, laughing along with Harry.

" She loves you, you know," Ron said.

" Really?" Harry asked.

" Yeah! And you are probably the only person who doesn't realize it."

" I guess I've been a bit of an idiot," Harry said sheepishly. " Do you think she'll really forgive me?"

" I think she'll forgive you if you stop acting like Mad-Eye-Moody!" Ron said.

" You know what? I think I'll go now. But do me a favor Ron and gather everyone up. Tell them that the party is still on!" Harry said, suddenly standing up.

" You got it mate!" Ron said. " Good luck!" and Disapparated.

A/N- Okay! And that was the end of chapter three. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know Ron had been acting a little out of character, but hey! He's eighteen, he MUST have matured by then! I believe that there is a sensitive side to Ron too. Anyway, Happy holidays everyone and don't forget to leave me a little review!


	4. Winter Night

Declaimer- T'was the night before Christmas and all through the sites, this author doesn't own Potter, but she love to fly kites. (Well, not really, I barely ever fly kites, but hey! This had to rhyme!)

A/N- Okay, here it is! The fourth chapter or second to last chapter of A Wintery Prophecy. I can't believe that I'm actually almost finished with a story that isn't a one-shot! This chapter goes to the tune of the song, Winter's Night by Sarah Mclacklan. Now, without further ado, on with the story! Don't forget to review and happy reading!

Special Thanks- Special thanks to **A Great and Terrible Beauty** and **Butterflygoodbye**, you guys had been awesome sticking with me throughout this Christmas. I hope you guys have a magical Christmas! I'd also like to thank **FirstbornofmainHyugaHouse** and **Cateagle!** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Since I was unable to reply your reviews, I'll reply them here.

FirstbornofmainHyugaHouse- I'm really glad that you enjoyed this story and a huge Merry Christmas to you!

Cateagle- Thank you for your offer and I hope that we will work well together. A huge Merry Christmas to you!

A Wintery Prophecy

By Lola Leddir

Chapter Four- Winter's Night

Darkness fell upon the village as sound of merriment and Christmas carols grew ever louder. Outside, everything was covered in a thick blanket of glistening snow. The Christmas lights that adored every cottage glimmered ever brighter, contrasting greatly with the dark of the night and the white of the snow.

Inside, an empty weatherworn chair sat by the dim fire. A Christmas tree stood silently

on one side of the room, and the Christmas presents that lay under the tree were untouched. An orange cat stepped tentatively into the room, meowing and looking for his master. Failing to do so, he walked back through the set of oak doors that lead to the living room and steped into the corridor, meowing louder. He stopped by each room and looked inside, hoping to find what he was looking for, but no luck. One by one, he checked every single room and then finally stopped and turned right. The cat had entered a gigantic room filled from floor to ceiling with bookcases. Twenty of these bookcases covered the room's walls and in the middle of the room sat a young woman, pouring over a thick, dusty volume.

" Meow!" The cat meowed and the woman looked up.

" Oh, hello Crookshanks!" Hermione said, quickly wiping away her tears that were slowly creeping down her cheeks. Crookshanks jumped up into Hermione's lap and contently curled up in her lap.

Smiling slightly, Hermione went back to her reading.

"Meow!" Crookshanks meowed again, looking up at Hermione straight in the eye.

" I know Crookshanks," Hermione moved away from the book and sighed. " I really shouldn't shed more tears over Harry when I have to concentrating on helping him, but I just can't control myself, I love him so much."

Crookshanks meowed softly and rubbed his head against Hermione, as if offering comfort.

Absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks on the back, Hermione pushed her thoughts away, trying to erase the images of Harry's furious face out of her mind. _Stop it Hermione!_ She told herself sternly. _This is what it takes to survive. You got to be strong! Now pull_ _yourself together and start acting like a true Gryffindor! This is no time to feel sorry for_ _yourself! Harry's right, we either start taking this war seriously, or we die. _But in the back of her mind, softer, more passionate thoughts took over. _But I'm not asking for_ _much. All I wanted for Christmas is for Harry to be by my side._ Deep within her heart, Hermione knew that the thing she wanted most is for Harry to be there with her now, holding her hands as they pass the long hours of the winter night together.

Looking around sadly, she spotted her photo album on a bookshelf. Taking care not to disturb Crookshanks from his little nap, she whispered a summoning spell and caught the album as it flew toward her.

Upon the first page were Harry, Ron and Hermione as first years. The three best friends all grinned at the camera. _He was so adorable!_ Hermione thought smiling slightly as she recalled the nervous young Harry she had met during her first ride to Hogwarts. _He wasn't the only one who was nervous. _Hermione thought still smiling at her memories.

She thought back to when she first started her journey to Hogwarts. How nerve wrecking she had felt when she got her Hogwarts letter. How she spent so many nights imagining all sorts of things that she would have to learn when she was at Hogwarts, how behind she would be. How she almost turned the house upside down, trying to find everything that she ever owned that had the slightest connection to magic. How terrified she was at the illustrations of the witch in Hansel and Gretel and took on the habit of checking in the mirror everyday to see whether her face started to turn green. When she first got her books from Diagon Alley, she immediately began reading and was delighted that some of the spells had worked for her. She had practiced them endlessly, making sure again and again that she was able to perform the spell at hand. When she first arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione was so eager to prove herself. She drew herself within and studied tirelessly. Not until that fateful night when Harry and Ron saved her from the mountain troll did she learned to let herself out a bit.

She flipped a few more pages and found a picture of her and Harry hugging as second years. She remembered how relieved and proud she was when she first woke up and heard from a student who was visiting Justin that Harry and Ron had found the Chamber of Secrets and manage to seal the chamber. She remember how she jumped out of bed with joy, brushing away the stern look that Madame Pomfery had given her and ran out of the Hospital Wing, straight to the Great Hall.

Memory after memory flooded Hermione's mind as she thought of the past that Harry, Ron and her shared. But as she flipped more and more through the album, her smile became smaller and her heart became heavier. _It wasn't fair at all_. She thought grimly. _Harry didn't deserve to go through all of that! He was only a young boy when he first entered the complicated destiny of his. He shouldn't have to face death when he was only eleven, he should have been learning simple spells and obsessing over sweets! He shouldn't have learned the fact that he either had to commit murder or be killed when he was fifteen. He should have been dating girls and having nervous awkward moments. Yet Harry Potter had to go through everything that no one could have imagined in his or her most horrible nightmares. _

As Hermione silently cried for her Harry, she flipped to one of the more recent photos. It was one of her Christmas pictures from a year before. Harry had his arms draped casually on her shoulders and smiled up at the camera happily while Hermione smiled at the camera, laughing at the funny faces that Ron had been making while Fred was taking the picture. How she missed those times.

A wave of emotion overcame her as Hermione stared at her more happy times. How she wished that things could be just like it used to be that Christmas. She felt a fresh swarm of tears on the verge of spilling. _Oh no, Hermione you will not start crying again!_ Hermione gave herself a McGonagall glare, if that was possible. Suddenly, there was a clatter down the hall. Hermione jumped slightly and looked around. The grandfather clock told her that it had already been two hours since she last looked.

Clack! There it was again. Figuring that it was probably Ron, Hermione got of the chair and suddenly found that Crookshanks was no longer in the room with her. Cursing herself inwardly for not keeping updated with her surroundings, she walked towards the door and down the corridor. _What if a Death Eater was right behind you! You got to get a grip Granger! Where did all those training go! Constant Vigilance!_ She rambled to herself, and then giggled, realizing that she had just sounded like Mad-Eye Moody. Upon exiting the library she found Crookshanks staring at her on the other side of the doorframe.

Crookshanks circled Hermione a few times and then ran a few steps and looked back at Hermione. Meow!

"What is it Crookshanks?" Hermione asked.

Crookshanks nodded his head and ran another few steps, indicating for Hermione to follow him.

Curiously Hermione obliged and followed.

Crookshanks ran into the living room at the end of the corridor and curled up on the weatherworn chair that Hermione was so found of. Hermione looked at Crookshanks strangely and looked around. What she saw was beyond comprehension.

Harry. Her Harry stood there staring up at her.

A/N- Okay, I know, I left you guys with a cliffy. Trust me, if I had my way, I wouldn't be doing it for I hate it when I myself come up to a cliff hanger when I'm reading a fanfic. But it's about 9:00 on Christmas Eve and I'm officially exhausted from all the typing I've been doing. I'm so sorry that I'm doing this and offer my deepest regrets. I'd like to think that since it's Christmas Eve, no one would even be reading this and by the time they read it tomorrow or the next day, I would already have my latest and final chapter done and uploaded. Until then, Merry Christmas!


	5. A Christmas to Remember

Declaimer- Well, after a vist from Santa Clause, I still don't own Harry Potter. I thought I did this morning but when I went online later on today, Harry Potter still belongs to J.K.Rowling. Sigh

A/N- Wow, I seriously cannot believe that this is the last chapter of A Wintery Prophecy. It seemed only days ago when I uploaded the first chapter of this story…. Wait, it was a few days when I first uploaded the first chapter of the story! ( Grin) Anyway, I want everyone to know that I had a really great time writing this story and hope that everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks for everyone's support and if you enjoyed my writing, I would love it for you guys to check out my other fanfic, Fighting Destiny. A word of warning though, this isn't something that's appropiate for people with a faint of heart or ones that expect a happy ending in the beginning. It also contains minor language and torture. Lastly, I wish everyone a merry Christmas and happy reading!

P.S I did not exactly have a song in mind that helped me write this chapter, but afterwards, I did a little researched and found A Christmas to Remember by Dolly Parton that really fit this last chapter.

Special Thanks- Special thanks to **Lukesweatheart **and **Butterflygoodbye **for reviewing my last chapter. I seriously was surprised that someone read the last chapter between Christmas Eve and Christmas day, but was pleased all this same. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!

A Wintery Prophecy

By Lola Leddir

Chapter Five- A Christmas to remember

" Harry," Hermione whispered, staring up at Harry.

" Hey Hermione," Harry said softly, not breaking the gaze.

" Um.." Hermione started, not sure what to say.

Wordlessly, Harry put a finger softly upon her lips.

" I am so sorry Hermione," Harry said taking her hand and sat down on the armchair by the fire that occupied Ron Weasley the previous night.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry stopped her again with a squeeze of his hand.

" Please don't say anything, I need to do this," Harry said.

" I've been acting like a militant git for the past few month. I keep thinking that if I bottled up all my emotions inside, ignore all of my human weakness, I'd be invincible. I kept my feelings blocked and thought than if my feelings didn't get in the way of what we are up against, we would all be saved. But I was so wrong. I thought exactly like what Voldemort would have thought and because of it, I hurt the one person that I most cherished in my life. I guess I was being too noble again, and by noble, I meant stupid. I thought that if I hid the feelings that I felt for you, I would protect you from Voldemort. The memory of our fifth year runs my heart cold every time I think of it. My emotion for Sirius got the better of me and because of it, I almost got Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and you killed. I knew I couldn't risk of that happening again. If Voldemort knew how strongly I felt for you, you would be the most dangerous target and I cannot let that happen. I didn't stop to think about whether I was hurting you, all it mattered was that you were safe and I didn't care about the cause. But then, today, after I went home, I realized that I couldn't do this anymore. I can't continue hurting you like this. I can't bear it. I thought that love was a weakness, something that I couldn't handle, especially at a time like this, but now I realize that love is anything but that. It's your love and care for me that kept me going all these years and if I throw away that now, then I will be truly defeated." Harry said. He didn't exactly know where he was getting this. He had expected himself to stammer a few words and then wait for Hermione to kick him out of her house, but Hermione just stood there, tears in her eyes.

_Oh great! I made her cry again! What is the matter with me!_ Harry screamed inwardly.

He waited for Hermione to yell at him for being so stupid but it didn't come. Instead, he felt Hermione's arms tightly clung around him as she hugged him.

Taking that as a good sign, Harry continued on.

" You are the one thing that kept me sane all these years Hermione!" Harry said, now egging himself on. " If it weren't for you, I would never have gotten through all those horrible things that I went through. I'd wake up in bed every morning and think, what did I do to deserve this? Why couldn't I have been someone else? Anyone but Harry Potter. But then, I'd see you later on, and just the mere sight of you would make it all better. You make my life worthwhile Hermione, and I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost you. I love you, Hermione," and without another thought, he leaned forward and kissed her.

As their lips touched, Harry felt a rush of energy inside of him that he had never felt before. He closed his eyes and for the first in many months, listened to his heart. All the screaming in his head saying, "What do you think you are doing!" and " Are you out of your mind?" and " All those month of work, wasted!" disappeared one by one as he deepened the kiss. Fireworks erupted inside Harry as he pushed all this thoughts aside and tasted Hermione's soft full lips. At that moment he felt as if he was truly invincible.

Hermione wasn't quite sure who broke away first but eventually; she pulled away from Harry, breathless and her lips swollen.

" I forgive you Harry," she said softly as she looked deep into his eyes and saw again, the carefree, loving young man within. His armor of hatred was melting away like an ice cream cone under the sun as Harry broke into a boyish grin.

Crookshanks jumped onto Hermione's lap and meow happily. Hermione looked down at Crookshanks and smiled lovingly at him. Crookshanks rubbed his head against Hermione again and then jumped onto Harry's lap.

" Smart cat you've got Hermione," Harry said, rubbing Crookshanks on the head gently.

" Thanks Crookshanks," Harry said to the cat and Crookshanks meowed again.

At that moment, a sudden erupt of cheers and claps was sounded as Hermione turned around and found Ron, Luna, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia, all with huge grins on their faces.

" What the?" Hermione asked, amazed.

" I've taken the liberty of inviting everyone back so that we can celebrate Christmas," Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back." Thanks Harry," She said softly, blushing at the fact that everyone probably saw the kiss that Harry and her and just shared.

" Good for you Harry!" Fred and George said in unison.

Harry grinned at them and then searched for Ron.

_Thanks,_ Harry mouthed.

Ron gave Harry thumbs up.

With a flick of Harry's wand, music sounded around the room.

" May I have the pleasure of having this dance, Milady?" Harry asked, offering Hermione his hands.

Hermione gracefully took his hands. " Yes, you may," she said, smiling at him.

None of them knew where they would go from there, or what was in store for them from that point, but none of it mattered. Harry and Hermione were together, and anything that was coming, they will face it together without fear.

A/N Oh my gosh! I can't believe I finished it! I feel like one of those parents who cries on their kids wedding day. ( I can just feel the readers slowly backing away at this! XD) I sincerely hope that everyone had enjoyed this holiday fic and wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Until next time then!

Lola Leddir

P.S Please don't forget to review!


	6. Extras

**A/N Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It is the last day of my break and I'm just itching to write something so I'll post this chapter as a bonus, you know like the special scenes they have on DVDs.

**I would really like to thank Butterflygoodbye for sticking with this story throughout its progress. If it's not for her encouragement, I probably wouldn't have managed to upload all those chapters in time. I would also like to thank NaughtyBunny, Lukesweatheart, Unwrittenkhk3 and Lunagurl101 for reviewing the last chapter. I wish all you guys a happy new year and hope you all enjoy this, well thing.**

Declaimer: Don't own Harry, never will.

A Wintery Prophecy

By Lola Leddir

Extras

Setting: Chapter two- I Won't Be Home For Christmas/ Harry studying

" What on earth is he doing?" James Potter screamed inwardly as he stared down at his only son. It took all his self-control to restrain himself from fling a book into Harry's face. He had already yelled at Harry and even putting his hand on Harry's shoulder but no avail, Harry did not notice his dead father, just inches away from himself. James reminded himself that he was no a ghost and therefore could not be heard, seen or felt in anyway but he couldn't help it, his son was so dense.

James had watched his son from the moment when he realized that he was dead. He did not choose the path of a ghost however; he was more of a guardian angel who always forgets his other charges to watch over his own son. The guilt of leaving his son when little Harry had needed him most was unbearable. He thought, again and again of the life that he could have led to, if only he was not killed.

As James observed his Harry now, he could tell, just like any father would to his own child that his heart was somewhere else. " Well then?" James yelled as he lowered his face inches to Harry's, " Go and see Hermione! You and I both know that studying right now is a complete waste of time!" How he wishes that he was still alive, if only for ten minutes! That would be enough time to drill some of his " James Potter's knowledge of girls and romance" into Harry.

James knew that Harry has been in love with his best friend Hermione Granger for a long time now. He watched as they shared their first hugs and kisses. Of course every time he watched, he would get a deathly glare from his wife Lily, but that's beside the point. The time to act is now! His own flesh and blood is on the verge of losing the woman he loved the most, James can't just sit there and let things take their course! He had to do something!

James looked at his son, who was once again checking the time on the wall. _What should_ _I do_? James thought to himself. _He can't see me and he can't hear me, how am I_ _supposed to play matchmaker?_ In his frustration, he looked around the room and found his best mate Sirius grinning widely at him.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius asked, grinning wickedly as he strolled, or floated to James.

" What are you thinking, Padfoot?" James smirked. " Didn't know you could think at all?" But inside, he screamed with joy. Excellent! He thought. Now my partner in crime is here! Let the Marauder business begin!

" I was thinking of getting my godson laid!" Sirius said, matching the smirk that James had on his face.

" You know Lily isn't going to approve this," James said as he tried to keep a serious face.

" Exactly! Why else do you think I'm doing this?" Sirius replied.

" You never disappoint me Padfoot!" James said. " So? How do you plan to get Harry over to Hermione's house?"

Sirius thought for a moment. He opened his mouth, " I have no idea!"

James looked him disappointedly. " Yeah, me either! Strange isn't it! You never seem to be able to get anything done once you are dead."

" That's going to be my quote of the day," Sirius said, sighing. He inched closer to Harry. " Hey you! Chosen boy! Get your self to Hermione Granger's house will you?" Sirius said as he poked Harry in the nose.

" Hey! You just gave me an idea!" James said as a plan dawned upon him.

" What? What is it?" Sirius asked his face lightened with excitement.

" Watch," James said. He pondered for a moment and then concentrated on the book that Harry was reading. With a quick incantation, he spoke the few chosen words softly. He waited for a second or two and then watched with satisfaction as the letters of the page with Harry was reading started to rearrange themselves into a new paragraph.

_On the 18th winter of the Chosen one's_

_He shall find the answer to his desire_

_Destiny's call is coming closer_

_He can forget but never ignore_

" That's it?" Sirius looked at James incredulously. " You gotta be more specific than that!"

" Well, you try it then!" James said defiantly,

Sirius concentrated on Harry's book also and watched as another verse of James " prophecy" added up to the first four lines.

_Avoid he can try_

_But he's battling a losing fight_

_By the struck of midnight of the 24th_

_Love will take its course._

" That's your idea of being more specific?" James asked as he read Sirius's paragraph.

" Well, you know how prophecies are suppose to be! They are not suppose to make sense!" Sirius retorted back.

" What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Harry voice sounded, causing James and Sirius to stop bickering immediately.

" See? It's no help at all!" James said, disgruntled because now his plan was ruined.

" Well you started it!" Sirius said childishly.

" No I didn't! You are the one who gave me the idea of making up a prophecy!" James said.

" Did not!"

" Did too!"

"Did not!"

" Boys!" a stern voice sounded.

James and Sirius looked around to find a woman with soft red hair and brilliant green eyes looking angrily at both of them.

" Busted!" Sirius whispered to James.

" Hi sweetie!" James said as he walked over to Lily Potter and attempted to give her a kiss.

" Don't you hi sweetie me!" Lily said furiously.

" That's right Lily, teach him a lesson!" Sirius said.

Lily turned her gaze onto Sirius. " You are in trouble too!"

Sirius shared a nervous glance at James.

" How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Lily asked James. " It's bad enough that you invade Harry's personal moments but now you are manipulating his decisions?"

" I'm not manipulating Harry! I just want to save him before it's too late!" James said quietly, avoiding Lily's eyes.

" From what?" Lily asked.

" From leading to a life as a lonely old man with too many pets!" Sirius chirped in.

James gave Sirius a deathly glare. " Not helping!"

" Harry needs to go experience love on his own! You are not suppose to make fake prophecies to make him fall in love with someone!" Lily said. She glanced at the prophecy James and Sirius made and added, " And if you are going to make a fake prophecy, you could have at least made it more convincing! What kind of prophecy is that?"

" I told you!" James and Sirius screamed at each other in unison.

" Let's go boys! You've done enough. Harry will go to Hermione when he is ready." Lily said. With a nod of her head, the prophecy vanished and the words on the page began to rearrange themselves once again, back to the way the book was originally written.

" But Lilis!" James said.

" Go!" Lily interrupted.

James and Sirius shared another look with each other and then vanished.

Rolling her eyes, Lily turned her attention back to her son who was now deep in thoughts. She stroked his messy hair and said quietly, " Listen to your heart Harry," With that, she vanished.

Setting: Two years later on the morning of Christmas day. (A/N you can also call this the epilogue if you want to! XD)

The rays of sun shot through the window of Hermione's cottage. She opened her eyes, welcoming the beginning of another day. She opened her eyes and smiled. Her living room floor was covered in sleeping bags, and from few various places, snores were sounded. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes.

" Guess who?" a familiar voice sounded.

" Good morning Harry!" Hermione said, turning around to face her Harry. Or The-Man Who-Survived as most people referred to Harry ever since he destroyed Lord Voldemort.

Harry grinned from ear to ear as he looked into Hermione's eyes. " Let's wake up the others! It's presents time!" He said excitedly.

Hermione laughed and set to work

Thirty Minutes Later

" Thanks Hermione!" Ron said enthusiastically as he unwrapped Hermione's present and found two tickets to the Chudley Cannon's game.

" You are welcome Ron!" Hermione said, smiling slightly as she unwrapped Luna's present, which was a pair of beet earings. _Somethings just never change_. She thought as she turned her attention to Harry as he cleared his throat.

" Hermione, the Daily Prophet is here," he said as he addressed to the crowd of owls outside her window.

" But I stopped subscribing from the Daily Prophet ages ago!" Hermione said, surprised as she opened the window to let almost a dozen owls inside.

" Hey! It's already paid for!" Ron said as he removed his copy of the Daily Prophet from the owl that flew straight for him.

Hermione looked down at her own copy and gasped. The front page was a huge picture of Harry, surrounded the picture were smaller moving pictures of her and Harry together. The headline read, _Harry Potter's Christmas shout out._ The room went silent as the front page came to their attention and all of them began to read.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I had tried to find the words to tell you how I felt about you ever since we were fourteen years old. As we grew together throughout the years of my progress of becoming a wizard, our friendship progressed into unconditional love. I had tried again and again to blurt out the three simple words that I never got the chance to say to anyone in my life, but words would always fail me. In my dreams every night, I would dream about you and me, always together and never apart. But in real life, we always found great obstacles that kept us away from each other. Whether it was the fear of ruining our friendship or fighting great evil, the obstacles always triumphed over my feelings towards you. Every time my heart wanted to speak out, my head would stop me. A long time ago, a wise person told me that I should let my heart lead me toward the right path that I need to take in life. He told me that the human mind was nothing but a guard that kept you from making decisions that was not rational. But the mind is not always right, I have learned it the hard way as I pushed you away from my life again and again through out the past few years. And then, exactly two years ago from today, I realized the love was not a weakness but a protection, it's something that I can always look for comfort in when I needed it. Your love was the thing that gave me hope when I needed it the most. It gave me the light when I couldn't find the way and gave me a peace of mind when things got unbearable. Loving you is what got me through the war. My dear Hermione, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, you've fulfilled my wildest dreams and even more. Will you let me fulfill your wildest dreams too? I love you Hermione Jane Granger. You've given me hope, pride and the reasons to survive and if you had not been there though out the years, I would probably have been long lost in the haze of darkness. Please Hermione, I beg you to give me the chance to be with you for the rest of your life. Will you marry me?_

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione finished reading and looked up. Harry was down on one knee with the most beautiful ring that Hermione had ever seen.

" What do you say Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. " Will you marry me?"

Hermione was speechless. She looked around at her friends as they screamed, " say yes Hermione!"

Slowly, Hermione nodded.

" Yes, Harry, I will marry you," She said, smiling as she slowly came out of the shock.

Harry grinned as he slid the ring onto Hermione's finger, stood up and kissed her.

The world was blocked out completely as Harry's lips descended onto Hermione's.

" Merry Christmas Hermione," Harry said softly.

And a merry Christmas they had indeed.

A/N Okay, this time, it's really over. Please don't forget to review and I wish for everyone have a safe, happy new year. May the next year bring us hope and happiness.


End file.
